Save Your Heart for Me
by Neko-Serenity14
Summary: He prayed she’d saved her heart and love for him. But if she hadn’t….well…he didn’t think his heart could take it. ONESHOT.


yay a new story  
**Discalimer:** i dont own spirited away or its characters.

* * *

**__**

**_Save Your Heart For Me_**

He walked through the entrance into a large stone roomed train station. Not paying attention to his surroundings, he headed through the tunnel. In his heart, he had kept her. He had kept her memory. He had kept her love. It had been two years since the girl had made her way accidentally into the spirit world. It had been two years since he promised her they'd meet again one day, he'd promised it to her just before she left, her hand slipping from his as she ran.

He could hear his foot steps on the ground. The tunnel was dark. It was dawn, the sun half way up, but from inside the tunnel you couldn't tell. Their worlds had kept them apart. He was a river spirit, trapped in the spirit world. She was a human, and had returned to her own human world where she belonged. But finally he was free to go.

He thought about her as he walked, he was half way there by now. Did she remember him? Did she still love him? Or had she forgotten him, moved on and found someone else? He prayed she'd saved her heart and love for him. But if she hadn't….well…he didn't think his heart could take it. He'd missed her so much. Days went by. Day after day and still he had to wait for his chance to leave. He finally had it. If she wanted him, he'd stay for her….if not, he'd return to where he did not want to return to. Just the thought of her forgetting about him or loving someone else in his absence made his heart feel cold and heavy. He shook his head to clear the thought, his dark bluish green hair moving right along with the motions of his head.

At last he exited the tunnel. He was now in the human world. He was closer to her. Although he did not know for sure where she was, he walked, heading down a steep grassy path overgrown with brush and trees. He knew he'd find her. He felt it that he'd find her if he just let his feet carry him. For so long he'd waited for this day. Sometimes he thought he'd never have his chance. Doubt would fill his mind, tell him to forget about her. But his heart said it made no sense to release her from his heart, so there he kept her.

He continued down the pathway and then came to a road. He could see cars driving by, but not many. He walked down the road and looked up at the hill next to it with houses all along it. He spotted the blue house at the end. That's where she was. He knew it. He wasn't sure how. But he did.

It took an hour, but at last he was there, he thought about knocking, but realized how early it was and decided to wait. He found some trees and hid in them, allowing himself to sleep.

Awhile later he awoke to a voice. It was her voice.

"Bye mom, bye dad! See you after school!"

He quickly sat up, forgetting about the grogginess he felt and ran from the trees. He saw her walking down the path he'd climbed to make it here. He followed her. He wanted to run to her and embrace her. But he suddenly found he was too afraid. What if she had forgotten him?

She turned around, hearing his foot steps. Her brown eyes widened at the sight of him. For a moment the two of them stared at each other. Finally she took a step forward.

"Ha…ku….?" She asked quietly.

"Chihiro." He allowed himself to say, walking forward.

Chihiro walked forward as well, meeting him half way. They stood in front of each other. Haku was so much taller than her now, she had to look up into his face.

"You kept your promise…." Chihiro choked out as she allowed herself to wrap her arms around him.

Haku wrapped his arms around her as well. "Yes Chihiro…I'm sorry it took so long." He'd never felt so relieved before. All his anxiety, doubts and nervousness disappeared as he held her in his arms.

"I knew you would." Chihiro mumbled into his shirt, holding him tighter. "I waited."

"I was afraid you wouldn't…" Haku admitted. "I was afraid you'd forget me."

"Sometimes…I was afraid you'd forgotten _me_." Chihiro replied, feeling hot tears spill from her eyes.

"I'd never forget you." Haku told her.

Chihiro pulled away slightly and looked up into his sparkling emerald eyes. They looked back at her, they were soft and filled with love and relief and happiness. Chihiro reached up and touched his smooth face. Haku closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the warmth of her hand on his face. Suddenly Chihiro's lips were on his. He opened his eyes in surprise but didn't pull away. Warmth filled his body and he felt like he was melting. He closed his eyes again and kissed her back.

"I love you Haku." Chihiro whispered when she pulled away.

"I love you too…" Haku whispered back.

"I have to go…I'm sorry." Chihiro said, gently pulling out of his embrace. "I'll be back in a few hours…I have to go to school."

"Promise?" Haku asked.

Chihiro giggled. "I promise, Haku." She said.

"I'll wait for you here." Haku told her.

Chihiro gave him one last kiss on the cheek and then ran off.

Haku sighed happily, watching her go, and then returned to the trees to wait. At last he and Chihiro could be together. He'd never felt so happy before to know something. But knowing Chihiro was his and had waited for him, he felt that nothing could be better. Soon he had once again drifted off to sleep, dreams of holding her in his arms again filled his mind.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

thanks for reading! plz no flames T.T


End file.
